Digging Like You Can't Bury
by Shinra-ex-SOLDIER
Summary: Max has been missing since the vortex club party last night and hasn't answered any of her texts or calls. It didn't help Kate's worries when she thinks about Max's words- she refuses to call them final. - Wherein Kate solves the mystery of missing Max and prays she's not too late.


A storm came. That's the only way Kate could describe the state of Max's room upon entering. While Kate's room hasn't exactly been immaculate due to recent events, it looks heavenly when compared to Max's despite its dark undertones. Max's room hardly looks like a room that a student lives in and much less, sleeps in. There are notes and papers strewn everywhere even on her couch and bed. There's a large piece of cardboard sticking out in one corner overflowing with tacked on papers right beside the stack of books poorly set aside. Her desk is no better with sticky notes coloring any empty space. It's a train wreck.

There's so much evidence of what Max has been doing this week and yet still no sign of the girl at all.

Kate is painfully reminded of Max's absence when she realizes after the brief distraction of this mess that the culprit is nowhere to be seen. She should have known. Max has been missing since the vortex club party last night and hasn't answered any of her texts or calls. It didn't help Kate's worries when she thinks about Max's words- she refuses to call them final.

* * *

There's a familiar soft knock on her door and Kate already knows who it is before they even speak. And when she hears Max's voice, her room instantly brightens. It's a soft and warm kind of light that glows with comfort, and Kate thinks of halos and angels and how her own guardian angel is right outside her door. "Hey, Kate. Can I come in?"

"The door's always open for you, Max." She can't help but smile as she says this. Her feet are already carrying her to the door, eager to greet her friend.

Not a moment late after the door opens, they envelope each other in the warmest of embraces. Kate remembers her feet taking that excited step and she also vaguely recalls Max doing the same. They're practically beside the door and it's still open because they are too busy comforting each other first. They give themselves seconds of reprieve, maybe even minutes, savoring the feel of each other just breathing and supporting one another. Max gives the best hugs and if Kate would allow herself one indulgence then it's this comfort. Whenever they hug, Kate is brought back to the roof where her world had crumbled and Max had cradled all of her broken pieces. It should be a painful memory but as long as she has Max with her, holding her like this as if she squeezed hard enough she could put back the pieces, Kate thinks that it's worth it to remember every now and then.

Kate knows something is up. She could tell because the hug is slightly off. It's still warm and comforting and reciprocated but it comes off as reaching. And although it's expected from Kate, this time it's not her who's desperately reaching. Max is reaching out for more security than a hug can give but Kate obliges. When Max releases a shaky breath that she's been holding, Kate gives her a reassuring squeeze and Max's sigh comes out more relieved than pained. She feels the slight tremble in Max's body as if repressing fear and how her hands clutches tightly at her back as if she is desperately trying to hold on. Kate hugs simply to greet her best friend but Max hugs as if to hold on to her saving grace. Kate couldn't imagine what pained expression Max has been making that whole time, it hurts her to even just think of it.

Finally though, they break apart, arms lingering longer than usual, and the door shuts to give them some privacy. The change in Max is instantaneous as her face crumbles right before her. "Listen, there's something I need to tell you." She talks so fast, with so much urgency, it's as if she doesn't have much time left.

"I'm ready to listen when you're ready to share." Kate replies so calmly in the hopes that it would ease Max's frayed nerves.

Max takes in another shaky breath and just when she's about to speak, she falters and dodges eye contact the same way Kate's sisters would look down in shame when admitting sins. "I'm going to the Vortex Club party tonight."

And it's Kate's turn to take in a breath so sharp, she feels as if it actually punctured her lungs because all of a sudden it's difficult to breath. That grabs Max's attention as her head whips up to stare at her with concern but instead of feeling better, Kate's chest tightens at the sight and now she's forgotten how to breathe altogether. Memories that are all too fresh and all too sinister are pounding against her head and she has to squeeze her eyes shut just to keep them all inside. They're all too much and she knows that she's supposed to be standing on solid ground but all she feels is falling and being swallowed whole by something she cannot see, much less fight. She thinks of a time before this but only remembers the horrors of that video and how that put her on the roof. She thinks of scriptures but only hears the slurs people have thrown at her instead. She thinks of her family but only sees the disgust on her mother's face.

She thinks of Max. She thinks of Max and how she is better than a memory, a scripture, even better than her mother. She thinks of Max and how God has sent her to cast some light for her to be alright. She thinks of Max and how she pulled through for Kate and how she pulled her back down from the brink. She thinks of Max and how she has been her only saving grace, her guardian angel, her best friend.

She thinks of Max and for a moment, Kate actually sees her.

There's the vaguest feeling of hands coaxing her back and if she focuses hard enough, she can make out the faintest traces of Max's voice. Kate holds onto her cross in a desperate attempt at comfort and the coolness of metal against her all too warm skin soothes her somewhat. She shakily reaches out with her other hand and Max catches it tight and safe in hers. With the Lord by her side and Max on the other, Kate slowly remembers how to breathe.

"Hey, it's okay. You're okay now... You're safe. You're here with me. I got you..." Max's voice becomes clearer with every reassuring word and Kate almost crumples right there and then.

Almost. Then Kate remembers Max in all her tenseness and how anxious she was when she stepped through her door. This isn't about Kate. Her comforting session has long since passed. This is about Max now and whatever it is that's troubling her. She has never seen Max so distraught before, so afraid, and so weak. It's absolutely heartbreaking. And it pushes Kate into the decision to be strong now. She has to be. Max is the one who isn't okay and Kate will do her best to make things right just like how Max did for her.

So she holds on just a bit tighter and steadies herself. She shakes her head and pushes out the demons as best as she could. They're still there, they always will be, but for now she will live to fight them another day. "It's alright. I'm fine now. I was just... surprised." She says not sounding as convincing as she would have liked. "I'm okay." She tries to smile but it comes across as a grimace at best.

"You sure you're okay?" Max asks her just to be sure and it's just the extra kick of comfort that gets Kate's breathing steady.

"Yes, sorry about that. I just needed... time to process." Which is true enough. She's not sure just how long that time took but the moment has passed and she's fine enough now to speak coherently. "And now I have. I can't always have this holding me back." She takes one full breath and expels the last inklings of her demons. "Thanks for being by my side." This time her smile comes out tired but genuine.

"I'll always be by your side, Kate." Max, bless her soul, answers within a heartbeat. And just as sure as she was when she said that line, the next one comes out as just the opposite. She grimaces herself as she apologizes, "Sorry I had to uh, bring it up in the first place."

Kate just shakes her head and squeezes the hand that she refuses to let go. "No worries, Max. I know you wouldn't bring it up unless you had to." And when they both smile at each other, it's just a bit strained, it's filled with exhaustion, and it's a confirmation that they're okay now. They move on and she moves the conversation along. "Now tell me what's going on."

"Right. About that..." Max's face pulls into a frown at being suddenly reminded of reality and her priorities. Kate feels a slight tug in Max's hand and she briefly recalls of her nervous habit to rub her arm. Kate is still reluctant to let go and so she tries to ease Max's nerves by rubbing her knuckles soothingly. It seems to calm her down enough to get her words out even if they were too soft that she had to strain her ears to hear. "I'm not exactly going there for the party."

She still hasn't told her yet why and Kate is willing to play along just for a bit. "You're not? That's surprising because you were always the extrovert type."

"Haha, very funny." Max tries to deadpan but she ends up giggling a bit with her until her laughter dies out and her face schools itself into a look of determination despite its undertone of fear. "But seriously though. I think I'm close to cracking this and I know for a fact that I need to go to that party to get the last puzzle piece."

There's something that Max is not telling her and Kate can almost decipher what it is with the way Max is not meeting her eyes and how her hand unconsciosly tightens its grip. Kate likes to think that she can read Max better now after everything they've been through and she exercises this skill from time to time. Yes, Max is dead set on going to that party because her jaw is shut so tight, Kate can almost hear her teeth grinding. Her eyes reflect uncertainty but also an unstoppable force that she recalls seeing on the roof. And then there's that moment. That fleeting moment wherein something flashes across Max's face. It's a mixture that Kate knows all too well that has her cover her mirrors. It's fear of the unknown and shame in hiding what's known.

Max is hiding something from her and Kate doesn't know what but she has a guess as to why.

"Maybe I should come with you." Kate settles in for an argument.

"What?! No!" Max quickly objected, suddenly finding her voice as it hit a high pitch at the end. She realizes her mistake soon after as she backtracks and speaks in normal volume, "I mean... no. Please don't."

"Why? Is it because it's not safe?" Kate suddenly decides that this is the moment to pull her hand back and she does it slowly, deliberately, until her arms are crossed defensively. She keeps her gaze level as she states her case, "Or is it because I can't help you?" It's an accusation just as much as it is a fact.

Max winces as soon as the sentence ends. She looks hurt about it but Kate feels way worse about it. "Kate, that's not what..." She starts but she never finishes that thought. Instead she goes for a different approach. "Look, it's just dangerous out there, okay? I don't want you to... I don't want..." She opens her mouth to spew words but they're never coherent enough to form sentences. She fails a few more attempts until she stops. And then starts over. "I just don't want you getting involved into anything dangerous." She lets out a breath that lets Kate know she's said her piece.

Kate admires Max's honesty, she truly does. But that doesn't mean that she'll accept her reasons. "And so you came here expecting me to let you just walk into that danger?" Her voice has a sharpness forged not just from tested hurt but also from the greatest concerns.

The impact of the blow dealt is instantaneous and obvious with how Max's shoulders have fallen so low she's almost slouching herself into a defensive curl. "Well, not exactly. In hindsight, I should have lowered my expectations." But her armor is stronger because she picks herself up with renewed strength. She's not backing down either and so she meets Kate's gaze with one of her patented determined looks. "I came here because I thought it was only right that you'd know about my plans."

"Right because you actually told me the details." Kate scoffs and feels the guilt stabbing her when she sees her flinch. She pulls back her punches at the sight and so she tones down her voice to a stern softness. "I'm sorry Max if this comes out negative but you have to understand..." She lets go of her arms to hold Max by the shoulders instead and brings their faces closes. She channels all of her feelings into her gaze and hopes that Max will get the message and eventually understand where she's coming from. She doesn't want another video. She doesn't want it to be Max. She doesn't want anything horrible happening to her. "I worry about you, you know."

"I know." Max concedes and it's so soft that it's almost a whisper, a prayer even, reverent and pleading. Her gaze softens as well and they're so close that Kate can see the tears prickling the corners of her eyes. She can feel the sting in her own as well. "That's why I don't want to worry you anymore. I don't want anything to hurt you anymore." She pauses and for that full moment, it was like fear was non-existent to Max. All Kate could see is a determination so strong that she can't help but be swept with. "I'm going to end this once and for all."

It's futile. She should have known better than to stand up against Max but she at least tried. Max is so strong and she's gotten stronger in the span of less than a week. Whenever Kate looks at Max all she sees is a miracle happening before her and how she's so blessed to bear witness to one of the Lord's plans in action. She wants to support her by all means- even if that means that she can't actually be there for her. "...And I really can't go with you?"

"It's best if you're here. You'll be like my back-up. You're here if anything... if anything..." Max doesn't finish the sentence and Kate doesn't want to hear it either. Max shakes her head as if to banish the thought away and raises her hands until they're holding securely onto Kate's arms. "I just want you to be here to welcome me back when I finish the mission."

Kate feels as though that's not enough and so she tries to voice out her concerns. "Are you sure? Isn't there anything I can do? Anything more at all?" There must be something more that she can do.

"Peace of mind is something I'm short of lately." Max's laugh is weak and it's obvious how that came out as a half truth. But it's still a half joke and her eyes sparkle with humor as a weight is lifted from her shoulders. "Will you be okay with giving me that?"

"I..." She wants to do more. She wants to provide more. However, she knows that she can't even if she wanted to. So what if she can't do more? The important thing is that she does what she can. And maybe, that would be enough. "Okay." She breathes, finally agreeing. "I'll stay here."

Max instantly beams and for a moment, the only regret on Kate's mind is that she didn't agree earlier. "Thank you so much, Kate!" She pulls her in the tightest hug yet but it loosens just as quickly because she's laughing out of relief. "You're the best! I love you!"

"And I love you as well, Max." Kate returned the hug with equal if not more fervor and adds, "Please. Be safe."

"I always am." Max points out and Kate has to bite her lips from commenting all the times that she weren't practicing safety. "You take care too. Take care 'cause I care, okay?"

"Max, if you keep saying stuff like that, I just might not let you go." Kate giggles and there's a light blush dusting her cheeks.

She's blushing too and both of them are warm and safe, and giggling. "Alright, well then off I go to the end of the world." Max leans in to kiss her on the forehead- a goodbye and a promise to return. "I'll see you before doomsday ends."

The party ended last night and she still hasn't seen her. With Max missing, Kate feels that it truly is the end of the world.

* * *

But the world doesn't end that easily, it never does. Kate knows painfully all too well that the world won't give so much as a moment's reprieve when it seems like hell has made its place on earth. No matter what tragedy happens, the world will still be there and life moves on in spite of atrocities. And Kate does her best to move along with it as she wills herself into action. This is not the time to grieve nor should there be a reason for it. Nothing is set in stone yet and Kate prays that she isn't too late. Max is somewhere out there only God knows and with God's blessing, Kate will find her.

She focuses her attention on the board with scraps of papers and photos pinned onto it. She pieces together the information as best as she could but winds up with an incoherent mess. She's so close- she could almost see how Max would have been hunching over this as she tried to solve it. She's so close and yet she still has nothing to hold onto. There's a missing link and she fears that Max may have taken it with her. She prays for divine guidance when she goes over everything for the third time. She imagines Max again and how she misses that dopey smile she wears whenever she takes a photo. And then it clicks and it's as if her friend's camera flash lit inside her head. She could almost hear the familiar whir of camera as the photo develops. Until finally, she sees the same picture that Max saw when she first solved this.

It's probably the worst photo she had to take a picture of. It's framed wrong with disturbing undertones and there is an undeniable evil haunting it. There's an address buried underneath all of the pieces she had to stitch together. It's an abandoned barn owned by the Prescott's and Kate feels an indescribable fury seething just beneath her skin at the thought of Nathan. Her scorn however tempers to a cold burn when she realizes that it's way far out for any public vehicle to reach. She breaks into cold sweat at the thought of going there alone knowing that there's a definite danger there that most probably took Max.

So she doesn't go alone. Despite his misgivings, Kate believes in forgiveness and so she places her faith on David, the same security guard that harassed her previously. It was admittedly hard to face him again but she would go through hell's fire any day for Max. He doesn't believe her with the same faith and her scorching fury comes back with a vengeance. Her words sting harsher than any whip and he takes a lashing that leaves angry burning scars. By the end of the divine intervention, Mr. Madsen has a more cooperative mindset and they set out a course towards their destination. Kate feels proud for pulling her own two feet and not just standing up but also talking down on one of her bullies. The victory is short-lived though because Max is nowhere for her to tell the story to.

The barn holds more than just Max, much to Kate's horror. In the barn is the Dark Room where Kate was drugged, posed, and taken photos of that she has no memory of. In the barn is Mr. Jefferson, the bastard who's behind this atrocity, and she hardly feels a shred of remorse when he gets shot by Mr. Madsen. In the barn is Max who was also drugged, posed, and taken photos of- except she looks somewhat conscious. She doesn't know which is worse, to know a fact but have no memory of it or to know a fact and have to relive its memory. She doesn't wish either choice on Max but it's too late for that. Kate is too late to protect her from the horrors of man or whatever that monster is in man's clothing. She's already too late to protect her and she so prays she's not too late to save her or God help her.

"Max!" She yells as she rushes over to her bounded form. Her hands reach up to cup her face, gasping at the feel of cold skin. When she groans, Kate lets out a relieved breath and keeps her hands on Max's face. Her eyes are half-lidded and unfocused, and Kate's own vision blurs with tears but she presses on, "I'm here, Max. Don't worry, you're safe now. I won't let them hurt you anymore." She chokes on a sob but she doesn't dare to close her eyes, afraid she might lose her the moment she blinks.

Max stirs a little and Kate could swear that she sees the fog behind her eyes lift even if only by a fraction. "Hey... Kate..." She mumbles and her eyes are closed again but Kate can feel her fighting. "You're here... Told you... Danger... Here..." Her words come out as slurred but Kate understands regardless.

"I know. I can see that now how dangerous it is." She swallows even though her throat is dry. She wants to break into sobbing but she knows that if she does that, she won't be able to hear Max and right now all, her voice is all she wants to listen to. "But it's okay. You're okay now..." She repeats the same set of words she knows by heart. The same words that she always wanted someone to tell her in dark times. The very same words that Max told her just yesterday. "You're safe. You're here with me. I got you..."

"Mmmmkay." She mumbles and despite her current state, Max still finds enough strength to lean forward until their foreheads touch or more like bump. She can't quite measure the distance right and so she overestimates and their heads bump instead.

It hurts but pain is a reminder that you're still alive.

"Are you... okay?" Max mumbles in concern and the laughter that bubbles out of Kate is painful but also happy. Even in her drugged state, Max still worries over Kate and something about that opens floodgates of tears for her. She's still the same. Kate gives her thanks to God for watching over her friend. That monster didn't break her. She's so strong for pulling through and Kate has never been so grateful. Despite the horrors unjustly done to them, Kate can't help but feel blessed in that moment and offers another quiet prayer. Max takes her silence as something wrong though so she repeats her question, "...'Kay?"

"I am now." Kate leans into the touch and breathes. Her smile is broken but her spirit is far from it. They've both been broken by the same devil but their pieces fit together into something whole. She's not completely okay and neither is Max but she knows that this too shall pass. "And we will be."

A storm came and passed and within its wake is devastation and death. Some part of Max died that night and so did some of Kate but they are not part of the death toll. They survived. Against all odds and with God's grace, they survived. They walked out of that storm alive and stronger. And hand in hand, they would continue to walk together down the path to recovery. It's a high road that seems out of reach now with everything broken and them in pieces barely holding it together. But sometimes it looks that much closer especially when they're holding each other up.

Life is not okay but they will be— eventually.

* * *

 **A/N** I've always wanted an au where Kate helps Max and this just makes me want to write it more. So for a series that I may or may not write, it's an au where Chloe doesn't get shot in the bathroom but Kate still jumps off the roof and that's when Max gets her time powers. Can you imagine how different (or similar) things would turn out? Damn, I just need more Kate content in my life.

 _Help, if you're interested then please tell me._ I need someone to bounce ideas with.

 **Regarding prompts:**

So I'm currently taking lis prompts on my tumblr shsl-shipper-gamer-fangirl (I know it's long shhh obviously I make terrible life choices) and my goal is to write 2 per week and post 1 here every week. There's not much any restrictions regarding ships (or lack thereof) or genre. Whatever goes, I'd like to see how flexible my writing is.

 _Drop by a prompt there_ if you're still stuck in time with this fandom!


End file.
